


Reindeer Games

by The_Lady_Crane



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Blame my friend for getting me hooked on this ship, Christmas, Costumes, Dildos, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Games, Gift Fic, Hand Jobs, Holidays, Lemon, Lucina is devious and horny, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Poor Kiran, Priam is just horny, Rimming, Sex Games, Sex Toys, Sexual Humor, Smut, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_Crane/pseuds/The_Lady_Crane
Summary: Lucina invites Kiran and Priam to her room for a little holiday cheer.Or, that time Lucina, Kiran, and Priam had a threesome sex fest to celebrate the holiday.
Relationships: Lucina/Paris | Priam, Lucina/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Paris | Priam/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Summoner | Eclat | Kiran/Lucina/Paris | Priam
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Reindeer Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butterflywriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflywriter/gifts).

> For my bestie, LL! I hope this gift can keep on giving. ;)

Lucina hummed to herself as she went about her room, busying herself with nothing in particular as she waited for her guests to arrive. It was a merry little scene, with festive garland draped over the windows and the mantle, and red-and-white striped tapers burning in silver candelabras. She had changed out her normally blue rugs for those of red and green, and the bedspread was a deep emerald with a diamond pattern of gold embroidery thread.

There was a little table set to the side of the bed, and Lucina gave it a fourth once-over as she passed it by: Popcorn, dried cranberries and raisins, delicate little sandwiches, a deep red punch, and an assortment of roasted veggies mingled with yet more garland, all lit by the largest of the three-branched candelabras. On a little raised pedestal in the center were the stars of the show: a bowl of strawberries, carefully grown in the greenhouse where the frost couldn’t harm them.

Everything was ready, and that included the hostess. She gave herself an appraising glance in the standing mirror and smirked at what she saw. White lace stockings formed an intricate pattern over pale legs, ending in a border of snowflakes at her mid-thigh. There was just enough bare skin to entice, but not enough to scandalize, before the white fur trim at the bottom of her negligee took over. The gown was made of red satin, which gleamed darkly in the candlelight and highlighted her curves. More white trim at the top covered her bosom playfully, all held up by thin straps. To top it all off, and to add a bit of a jovial touch, were a pair of fuzzy reindeer antlers festooned with jingling bells and red ribbons. Lucina tweaked one of them, giggling to herself at the sound.

The knock at the door sent her heart into her throat. Her guests had arrived. But when she opened the door, it took her a moment to take in the sight of the summoner, dressed in…

“Hi, Luci!” Kiran said cheerfully, waving her fuzzy little paws excitedly.

“Kiran,” Lucina said, trying and failing to stifle a giggle. “Um, what are you wearing?”

The summoner was encased in full-body fuzz, from head to toe – a suit of some kind, complete with a hood that bore a smiling face and a red nose. The floppy antlers on top indicated that it was supposed to be a reindeer. “Well, you said this was a pajama party,” Kiran said, her enthusiasm deflating somewhat. “Is this wrong?”

“N- no, it’s fine,” Lucina said, pulling Kiran inside and glancing around the hall. “Where’s…?”

“Oh, he said he had to find something. Then he’ll be along.” The perk was back as soon as Kiran saw the snacks. “Oooh, popcorn! I am all over that!”

The princess watched as her girlfriend bounced over to the snack table. She smiled, and then laughter bubbled up in her chest. “You’re just so cute!” she said between giggles, and Kiran turned to her quizzically, her head cocked to the side and her cheeks stuffed with popcorn.

That popcorn almost fell out of her mouth when she realized what Lucina was wearing. In the shadowed doorway, Kiran hadn’t been able to see much. In the gentle firelight, enhanced by the candles all around, it was now apparent that Lucina had romance on her mind. Kiran swallowed, her eyes wide and staring at that teasing expanse of skin on Lucina’s thighs.

“Did, uh… Did I wear the right thing?” she asked uncertainly, feeling her face heating up her hood.

“Well, I did say it was a pajama party.” Lucina came over and enveloped Kiran in her slim, strong arms. “I think you look adorable. Don’t change a thing, OK?”

Suddenly faceplanted in fluff, Kiran blushed harder and breathed in the fresh scent of soap. “Um… Uh… I, ah…”

“What’s wrong?” Lucina’s face was kind and gentle, but her eyes were gleaming somewhat. “Oh, am I bothering you?” She unwound her arms from Kiran’s shoulders and took a step back. “There, is that better?”

“I- I- um…” Kiran was at a loss for words. The switch in her brain had been flipped, and now she was trying to catch up. Suddenly, pillow fights and truth-or-dare were far from her mind, which was no doubt what Lucina intended.

A knock – or rather, a loud bang – shook the door then, and Lucina groaned. “Dammit, you’re going to break the door down…” she muttered as she crossed the room to answer. Kiran’s gaze lingered on those pale thighs peeking out from under the negligee.

“You’re late,” is what Lucina wanted to say. Instead, when she opened the door, all she could muster was a squeal of shock.

“Jeez, what’s your problem?” It was Priam, as Lucina had been expecting. What she had not expected was his state of dress – or rather, his state of undress. In fact, the only thing he wore besides his headband was a sprig of mistletoe tied to a string of bells that hung around his hips. It just barely concealed his groin.

“Wha- PRIAM!” Lucina shrieked, then clamped her mouth shut when she realized that they would be seen. She grabbed his arm and yanked him inside, her strength surprising him and throwing him off balance as he stumbled into the room. Lucina slammed the door and made sure to lock it tight.

“Hey, Kiran,” Priam greeted nonchalantly. Kiran had gotten a good look at him and was now holding her hood down over her face.

“What are you WEARING?!” she squeaked.

“Well, I figured there was some kind of ulterior motive to this ‘pajama party’,” the swordsman said with a smirk. “I can see by your attire that I was right, Lucina.” She gave him a huffy glare, crossing her arms. “But you…” he turned back to Kiran, looked her up and down, and snorted. “Yeah, OK, I guess I can see what you were thinking. You completely missed the implications, didn’t you?”

“Apparently,” Kiran mumbled, mortified.

“I meant for this to be a relaxing, romantic evening,” Lucina said. “Priam, you look like a stripper! Why do you have to turn every date night into something lecherous?”

“So, you’re _not_ wearing your lace panties under that thing?” Priam pointed at her, and her face went even redder than her gown. “And is that the vibrator box I see on the nightstand?”

“Don’t you usually sleep in your armor?” Kiran asked, peeking out from under her hood.

“I don’t plan to do much sleeping, if you know what I mean,” Priam said with a wink.

“It’s always all or nothing with you, isn’t it?” Lucina groaned.

“I don’t know how to live any other way,” Priam said with a prideful swelling in his chest.

“So, um… What are we going to do?” Kiran asked, excited and nervous all at once. She hadn’t been expecting this turn of events.

“Just relax,” Lucina said with a smile. “Enjoy the food, and we can enjoy each other’s company.”

Priam gave Kiran a kiss on the forehead as he went to the snack table. “No meat?” he said with a frown.

“The sandwiches have chicken on them,” Lucina pointed out.

With a dissatisfied grunt, Priam took one of the small gilt-edged plates and began picking at pieces of chicken, discarding the bread back onto the serving platter. Kiran nibbled on popcorn and cranberries as Lucina draped herself elegantly on the lounger with a glass of punch in her hand. They made for a strange picture, indeed; Lucina the image of seductive grace, Kiran like a child at a slumber party, and Priam looking like a wild man straight from the forest.

“Gods, did you really have to show up like that?” Lucina groaned, glancing at Priam as he dropped his weight onto the edge of the bed.

“What’s wrong with this? I thought we were gonna have a good time.” He looked at Kiran, who was blushing so hard that she felt she might faint. “Do you mind, summoner?”

“P- please, not so formal,” she spluttered. “Just Kiran.”

“Heh. Thought I’d show the proper respect, but if you insist… Kiran.” He winked at her, and she dropped a raisin on the floor.

“You shouldn’t tease her so much,” Lucina said as Kiran dove to retrieve the raisin.

“I don’t tease. You’re the one who always teases her,” Priam said.

“Then why did you tie mistletoe to your… down there?”

“You know what they say about mistletoe, princess. I was hoping I’d get a kiss – or two.” His grin was scandalous, and Lucina hated to admit that it was charming. She smirked at him.

“Yes, they do cut a lot of it at this time of year.”

Priam’s grin fell to a grimace, and he cinched his legs together with an audible snap. “You’re a mean one, Miss Grinch.”

“So, uh, what kinds of games did you have in mind?” Kiran asked, hoping to diffuse the situation before her two companions got into another argument. “Your note mentioned games.”

“I did have one in mind,” Lucina said, her expression an echo of Priam’s mischievous grin from earlier. “How about we play Spin the Bottle?”

Priam laughed. “Spin the Bottle? What are we, twelve? I say we truly put our mettle to the test. We should play a game that will drive us to the edge of our inhibitions.”

“What, Truth or Dare?” Lucina scoffed.

Priam fixed her with a challenging glare, the corner of his mouth quirking upward. “Summoner Says.”

“Oooh, that sounds like fun!” Kiran said, oblivious to the intense glares Lucina and Priam were exchanging.

“You know, I didn’t think we would jump into the sexual stuff so soon,” Lucina said through a smile forced for Kiran’s sake.

“Who says it’s sexual? We just have to do whatever our summoner tells us,” Priam said. “I’m sure Kiran won’t be too harsh, will you?” He ruffled Kiran’s hood, making the bells on her antlers jingle. She giggled.

“I won’t make you do anything bad,” she said, and Lucina set her punch aside with a resigned sigh.

“Very well. If that’s what you want, then we’ll do it.”

“Alright, then!” Kiran clapped her hands together, and observed her companions for a moment, thinking. “Summoner says… do a dance!”

Lucina stood up and grabbed Priam’s hand to pull him off of the bed. She led the startled swordsman into an expert waltz to an inaudible beat. Priam went along, tripping over himself and nearly stomping on Lucina’s feet, but grinning all the same as he began to have fun with it. Kiran laughed in delight as they circled around the room and finally finished with Lucina lowering Priam in a dip.

“You’re stronger than you look,” he commented as he righted himself.

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Lucina said, straightening her nightgown and turning back to Kiran. “Was that satisfactory, summoner?”

“Very much so,” Kiran said. “Now, Summoner says… Hmm…” She thought for a moment, and then snapped her fingers. “Summoner says, make me laugh!”

Lucina and Priam glanced at each other, both with twin smirks on their faces. When they looked at Kiran again, she suddenly felt like a mouse caught in the sight of two cats. Before she could react, they had leapt upon her, Priam holding onto her from behind and Lucina from the front. Their fingers were everywhere – under her arms, at the backs of her knees, at her sides, behind her neck. Her yelp of shock became shrieks of laughter as she wiggled in their grasp.

“OK! OK! Stop it!” she screamed.

“Nope!” Priam said.

“You didn’t say ‘Summoner says’!” Lucina chirped.

“OK! EHEHE! OK, Sum- Summoner says! Summoner says stop it! Ahahaha!” She was released to roll on the bed, still laughing. “Jeez, guys! You’re gonna make me pee myself!”

Lucina and Priam sat on either side of her, Lucina leaning on her elbow and Priam on his hand. “What’s our next order?” Lucina asked.

“Give me a minute,” Kiran gasped, catching her breath. Her companions mercifully allowed her to breathe, but it wasn’t too long before a slim finger was working its way along her shoulder. Lucina drew light patterns in the fuzzy fabric, cradling her head in her hand.

“So, what was that about this being a bad idea?” Priam asked with a raised eyebrow. Lucina scoffed at him.

“I never said it was a bad idea.”

“You didn’t seem too pleased when I suggested it.”

“How could you possibly know that? Since when do you pay attention to how others are feeling?”

“Yow, you’ve got the claws out today,” Priam said with a grimace. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were on the rag.”

Lucina’s face contorted in shock and rage. “H- how DARE you?!”

“Summoner says, play nice!” Kiran shouted suddenly, and Priam and Lucina noticed that she was clutching at the front of her pajamas. They gave each other a guilty look, and leaned over her, putting their heads together.

“Play nice, huh? OK.” Priam reached out to tilt Lucina’s chin upward so that their noses were touching. “I’m sorry, Princess.”

“I’m sorry, Priam,” Lucina said, and then they were kissing – a smoldering kiss that made Kiran gasp from how intensely they came together. They mouthed at each other, merely inches above Kiran’s prone body, their tongues coming out to play together as their dance inevitably became a struggle for dominance.

Kiran was beginning to feel a little left out when Lucina’s slim fingers slid over her breast, gliding across the soft fabric. The summoner yelped, surprised, and then moaned as Priam’s larger, rougher hand cupped the other side. Using her bosom to support themselves, their thumbs rubbing circles around Kiran’s hardening nipples, Lucina and Priam kissed like warriors fighting for the upper hand. “G- guys…!” Kiran whimpered, but the contrasting stimulation only increased – Priam gripped harder, holding her entire breast in his palm, and Lucina rubbed faster, her nimble fingertips constantly brushing the sensitive nub.

“H- hey! Summoner says… Summoner says, pay attention to me!”

They broke apart panting, their lips flushed and a string of saliva connecting them. Kiran thought that she could live a thousand years and never see a sight as arousing as this one, as both of them turned their attention to her. “Feeling a bit neglected?” Lucina asked, and Kiran gulped as she nodded.

“It’s not fair! You guys are… Well, you can’t just go and do that and expect me to not be, um… To get a little…!” Now that she had their attention, she wished that they would go back to kissing each other. Their lustful stares were too much.

“Summoner wants us to pay attention to her,” Priam said thoughtfully. “I guess we’ll have to take her at her word.”

“Indeed,” Lucina purred.

Once more, they were upon her; but this time, their ministrations were purposeful and quick. Lucina tilted Kiran’s face in for a kiss, while Priam pulled down the zipper at the front of her pajamas. Kiran moaned desperately, caught between the fire of Lucina’s mouth and the coolness of air hitting her bare skin. “Look who’s not wearing a bra,” Priam mused as he revealed two perfectly palm-sized mounds, naked and glowing in the firelight.

“I- Mmmnh, I l- like the feeling of- of the cloth…” Kiran whimpered whenever Lucina allowed her a moment to breathe. The swordswoman was all heat, her lips and teeth and tongue taking Kiran over masterfully. Then something warm and wet and slick encircled one of her nipples, and she gasped into Lucina’s mouth, her eyes blown wide and her knees trembling.

They never gave her any quarter. Lucina’s tongue probed deep, then retreated as Priam suckled at her, making Kiran mewl in need. Heat pooled in her belly, radiating outward from her core, her pussy pulsing and reacting as if it were being touched directly. Lucina released her lips so she could kiss down the summoner’s jaw, to her neck, where she latched on and sucked for a moment before moving further down. Kiran was now free to voice her arousal and her desperation, her fingers coming up to bury themselves in soft blue locks and dark spikes.

As Lucina settled around the other nipple, Priam released the one he had been playing with. He pulled the zipper further down, until his calloused fingers could dip beneath and explore the expanse of Kiran’s abdomen. “Lace? Maybe you were expecting this, after all,” he muttered against her neck, and she shuddered.

“I- I just like the feel…”

“Oh, let me touch.” Lucina gave a pleased sigh as her hand slid down to join Priam’s at the edge of Kiran’s panties. “Mmm, you wore my favorite pair. Good girl…”

“I- I didn’t- AGH!” Kiran buried her face in her hands. “Summoner says to stop making lewd comments about the summoner!”

“What’s lewd about that?” Lucina asked, her tone all innocence, and Kiran had to roll her eyes.

“You are just as bad as Priam,” she groaned, and Lucina smirked before diving for her breast again.

“I haven’t said one raunchy thing,” Priam said, brushing light kisses along Kiran’s cheek as his fingers slipped under the waistband of her underwear. “I’m being a good boy, aren’t I? I’m behaving myself.”

“Nnh, y- yeah…” Kiran bit her lip as both of her lovers began to probe lower. “Oh, God… Oh, no…”

“Something wrong, Kiran?” Lucina asked, nibbling on Kiran’s earlobe.

“Th- this is… Ooooh, it’s too much…” The hands retreated immediately, and Kiran’s eyes snapped open. “No, no, I mean… I didn’t mean…”

Her spluttering was silenced with a kiss from Priam. He held it for a moment, their lips lingering together warmly in a way that made Kiran blush. “So, what’s our next order?” he asked. His dark gray eyes bored into Kiran’s, gleaming in the firelight and so intense that she felt she would melt right then and there. She knew, without him telling her, that he was giving her a break. A glance towards Lucina confirmed that they were both in sync with each other. They didn’t want to push her too far too fast, and for that, she was grateful – even if her body was aching to continue.

“Thank you…” Kiran sighed, and they both settled on either side of her, cuddling her and kissing her cheeks and her ears.

“I know!” Lucina said all of a sudden. “How about we play a different game?”

“What do you have in mind?” Priam asked.

By way of answer, Lucina rose from the bed and went to the dresser. There was a cup with three candy canes hooked over the rim. “Pull a cane,” she said, holding the cup out as Priam and Kiran sat up.

“This isn’t gonna end with an explosion, is it?” Priam eyed the cup warily.

“Do you see Raigh anywhere around?”

Kiran reached out and pulled a cane. “OK, now what?” she asked. Lucina noted that the summoner had zipped her pajamas up once more.

“Priam?” Lucina jiggled the cup, and Priam groaned, taking one of the candy canes and finding that it had been snapped in half. With a smirk, Lucina pulled the last one, which was whole like Kiran’s.

“I got the short stick,” Priam said, examining his candy cane with a resigned sigh. “OK, what do I have to do?”

Taking the canes again and setting the cup aside, Lucina bounded over to a chest at the foot of the bed. “You get to be the tree,” she said, opening the chest and digging around inside. Priam frowned, and Kiran’s face lit up with a sly grin.

“I get to be _what_?”

“The tree!” Lucina stood up, her arms full of tinsel and garland. Priam’s frown deepened to a glare.

“Oh, no…”

“Oh, yes!” Kiran giggled. “Good idea, Luci!”

They pulled him to his feet and had him stand in the middle of the room as they circled him. “He’s tall, so that’s plenty of room to work with,” Lucina said.

“Yes, he’ll make a pretty tree, all right!” Kiran said. They set to work, winding a red tinsel garland around his body.

“Put your hands on your hips,” Lucina instructed, and Priam obeyed with a scowl.

“I am going to get you back for this,” he said flatly.

“Hey, you’re the one who drew the short stick,” Lucina said with a shrug.

“I wouldn’t put it past you to rig the game.”

“Oh, shut it.” Lucina draped garland over his shoulders. Her hands ran down his chest as she pulled away, and Priam shuddered when her fingers ghosted over his nipples. “Looks like your mistletoe is about to come undone,” she said. His erection had begun to flag when they had stopped earlier, but now it was growing again.

“Ooh, we need to fix that!” Kiran reached around from behind him, making him groan as her clever fingers wrapped around his member. “Go ahead, Luci.”

Lucina took a red ribbon and used it to tie off the base of Priam’s cock, looping it around his balls and finishing with a pretty bow at the side. “Don’t want you exhausting yourself too soon,” she said mischievously, and he glared at her. “Not too tight?”

He shook his head, and said, “I have plenty of self-contro- hah! Mnngh…” His voice dissolved into an incomprehensible moan when Lucina waggled his dick.

“We’ll just see about that,” she said. “You’ve never had to stay still while two gorgeous girls played with you.”

“P- play with me?”

“Oh, we’re gonna have lots of fun!” Kiran said, pushing him onto the bed. “You’re gonna be our boy toy!”

“I thought I was a tree!”

“Come on, Priam.” Lucina climbed onto his lap, placing a small evergreen wreath on top of his head. “You’re not going to allow yourself to be _defeated_ by a little bit of play, are you?”

The warrior’s eyes hardened, his face set in determination. “Don’t you EVER use the D-word on me like that.”

“So, then… You’re game?” Lucina’s smirk widened.

Priam stared hard into her eyes before he gave a short laugh. “You’re a shrewd bitch.” He glanced towards Kiran, his expression softening somewhat. “And you’re a brat for playing her accomplice like this. I’ll have you both know that I submit to nobody.”

“Buuuuut?” Lucina said.

“… But I’m not gonna let you intimidate me.” He settled back, his chin jutting out defiantly. “Do your worst.”

With mischievous glances to each other, the girls pounced, tackling Priam to the bed much as he and Lucina had done to Kiran earlier. A very un-manly squeak escaped him as Kiran sat on his chest and Lucina settled somewhere behind her. He could feel the princess pushing his legs apart, using her knees to anchor his muscular thighs.

“Let’s see…” Kiran bent over and curled up on top of him, her fingers brushing his cheeks. “Luci, what do you want me to do?”

“Keep him quiet.”

“Oh, I can do that!” The summoner’s lips were soft against Priam’s. He groaned into the kiss, allowing his eyelids to slide shut for a moment before they flew open again. Lucina was doing something with his balls, gently and rhythmically, turning his groans into moans that were swallowed by Kiran’s eager mouth.

“Let’s see…” Lucina massaged him and bent over his erection but changed course as she caught sight of Kiran’s ass. There was a flap in the rear, fastened by buttons, and it gave Lucina ideas. Kiran was so busy twining her tongue with Priam’s that she barely noticed anything else – until the flap came undone.

“Hey!” Kiran broke the kiss and turned to look at Lucina over her shoulder.

“I had an idea,” Lucina said deviously. “Just go with it. Remember our safeword, OK?”

“Ugh, fine…” Now more embarrassed than Priam, Kiran buried her face in the crook of his neck, the heat of her cheeks overcoming his own.

Priam held Kiran close, stroking along her back and running his fingers through her hair. He kissed the top of her head and gave a short chuckle. “Changing course, are we? I like the sound of tha- Aagh?”

Contrary to Priam’s thoughts, Lucina had not forgotten about him. He and Kiran sighed together as Lucina set to work on both of them. With her fingers, she teased Priam’s length, working her way up to the head and rubbing circles around the slit, collecting beads of precum to aid her. As she did this, she was lapping at the back of Kiran’s thigh. One look at Priam, and he got the hint. He took Kiran’s ass in his hands and tilted her hips, allowing Lucina to access the crotch of her lacy panties.

“A- ah!” Kiran bit down on Priam’s lower lip as Lucina’s tongue teased her through the thin fabric. “Mmmph, Luciiiii! We’re supposed to play with hiiiiim!”

“I can do two things at once,” Lucina muttered. She hooked her legs over Priam’s and doubled over to keep licking at Kiran. Priam tried to buck upward to get more friction on his dick, but Lucina’s legs and Kiran’s weight on his chest kept him in place.

“C- come on…” he grunted, his thighs trembling from the pleasure building up in his loins.

“Luci… Ahhhn…”

Lucina was in control now, and she found that she rather liked it. Holding her lovers at her mercy thrilled her, and the scent of their combined arousal was driving her to new heights, herself. She lapped at Kiran’s slit, working her way up to circle her anus. “You cleaned yourself earlier,” she purred against Kiran’s puckered opening. “What a good girl you are…”

“I- I always do,” Kiran whimpered, pushing back against Lucina’s tongue.

“And you call me a pervert,” Priam chuckled as he claimed Kiran’s lips again.

“Mmnot a perv,” Kiran grumbled.

Deciding that Priam was getting far too comfortable, Lucina redoubled her efforts on him, drawing a yelp from him as she grabbed him and began to pump furiously. “Damn, Lucina!” he cried. His hips jolted upward again, this time nearly dislodging the two. “Aaaaaagh, fuuuuuuck….!”

There was a certain twitch that started up in his balls that always heralded his release. Lucina watched for it, and then let go of him as soon as it began. He humped air for a moment, his strength overcoming the weight from his lovers’ bodies, but soon his cock stilled again, and he fell back against the mattress with a frustrated grunt. “Ugh, dammit! Come on!”

“Are you begging?” Lucina asked smugly, and he tilted to the side so he could glare at her.

“Fuck. You.”

“Say please, and maybe you can,” she retorted.

“I could make her do it,” Kiran said, her innocent expression belying the gleam in her eyes. “If you said pretty please, with sugar on top.”

His glare turned to her. A nasty reply was on the tip of his tongue, until Kiran shifted downward and ground herself against him. His voice caught in his throat, and he reared back against the mattress, panting from the sudden contact.

“Come on, Pri,” Kiran giggled. “I wanna hear you say it. If you’re good, we’ll let you come.”

“Where… You… Aaaagh…” Priam couldn’t articulate his thoughts, but Lucina could. Kiran squeaked in surprise as the princess reached around to pull her close, her hand cupping one of her breasts.

“Where did you learn such filthy talk?” she whispered into Kiran’s ear.

“Oh, come on!” Kiran whined. “I can talk dirty, too!”

“And it’s endearing,” Lucina said. Her hand slid downward, under the reindeer suit. “But Priam really is being a naughty boy, isn’t he? We should punish him.”

“I am NOT going to beg!” Priam spouted furiously, though his hips were still grinding up into Kiran’s.

“Then we’ll just have to torture you.” Lucina pushed Kiran down onto Priam, rubbing her pelvis against Kiran’s backside and causing Kiran to meet Priam’s desperate motions. She repositioned them so that she was holding Kiran’s thighs up and apart, allowing Kiran to straddle Priam. His hard cock rested in the cleft of Kiran’s vulva, rubbing her through the fuzzy fabric. She could feel his heat through the suit, through her thin panties, and she nearly reached the brink when Lucina began rocking into her from behind.

“G- gonna… Ah, Luci, my pajamas…” Kiran whimpered into Priam’s chest.

“Let’s take care of that,” Lucina said. With a jerk of her wrists, she had the suit halfway off. Kiran’s breasts popped out of the fabric, and Priam took the opportunity to grab them, palming them roughly and making Kiran mewl in shocked pleasure. Lucina pulled the pajamas fully off, leaving Kiran with nothing but her underwear to protect her modesty. Priam moaned in earnest, feeling Kiran’s hot flesh nudging against him through the lace.

The blue-haired princess tossed the reindeer costume aside and resumed grinding. “Go ahead and enjoy yourself,” she murmured, hot breath ghosting over Kiran’s ear. “Here, let’s make sure he’s pleasuring you.” She helped Kiran shift around until she heard the girl gasp. Priam’s cock was now nestled between her pussy lips, the underside butting against the little bud at the apex of her slit. “Use him, Summoner. See if you can make him beg.”

“Oh, God…!”

“Lucina, you…!” Priam had no chance. He bit his lip to remain quiet as Kiran and Lucina moved above him, rubbing over his cock, velvety softness from Kiran backed by unrelenting strength from Lucina. “Fuck… Oh, fuuuuuuuck!” Kiran was kissing his neck, until Lucina reached around and put a fingertip to her lips. The summoner sucked it in greedily, slathering it according to Lucina’s instructions, whispered into her ear so softly that Priam couldn’t tell what she was planning. He was too focused on trying to angle himself to get more friction on his penis.

They went faster and faster, and soon it was all Kiran could do to keep Lucina’s finger in her mouth. She moaned around it, and finally gasped as Lucina pulled away. She half expected for Lucina to push that finger inside of her, but the princess was reaching lower and lower, withdrawing a bit as she searched around…

“AAAH!” Typically, Priam could last for a long time. But when he felt the firm poke at his backside, he lost it. He came hard, bucking back and forth between Kiran’s cleft and Lucina’s finger, torn between the two sensations and silenced when Kiran clamped her mouth over his. She held onto him, clinging to his shoulders, riding out his orgasm with him as if she were atop a wild Pegasus. A thin stream of semen glued them together, making Kiran wince a little at the sticky sensation, but she was too engrossed in Priam’s pleasure to really mind. Tied off as he was, it was a lingering orgasm with little fluid to show for it, and it seemed like a long time before he was relaxing against the bed again.

Lucina pulled Kiran off of Priam as his twitching subsided. Kiran was trembling slightly as Lucina rolled her onto her back. “Luci, what are you—EEK!” Kiran clapped her hands over her mouth as Lucina bent over her. The swordswoman started by kissing droplets of cum from beneath her breasts. Gradually, she kissed and then licked her way down, lapping up the scant traces of Priam’s pleasure and making the heat in Kiran’s body grow. She went lower and lower, circling Kiran’s navel, sucking at her skin and now and then leaving a soft bite to a particularly sensitive area.

“Lucina, please…!” Kiran whimpered, spreading her legs unconsciously as Lucina got closer and closer to the source of the ache in her core.

“Can I get some of that?” Kiran turned her head to find Priam propped up on his elbow. He was wiping his front with the bedspread and pushing aside the garland and tinsel that had been wrapped around him. He looked tired, but his cock was already semi-erect again. Or rather, it was still semi-erect. Kiran had known him to go from 0 to 100 in seconds, so she wouldn’t put it past him to bypass the refractory period altogether.

She was brought from her musings as Lucina shifted, allowing Priam to nudge against Kiran’s other side. Once again, she was caught between them while they explored her. “Hey, I got an idea,” Priam murmured against her neck as he massaged one of her breasts, pinching the nipple between his fingers.

“Wha- what’s that?” Kiran gasped breathlessly.

“Come over here.” Priam got up and strode across the room, shedding tinsel as he went. He sat in the armchair by the fire and patted his lap. “C’mon, sit on Santa’s lap.”

“That’s quite an idea,” Lucina said, catching on. Before Kiran could react, Lucina had lifted her bridal-style. Kiran squeaked and held onto Lucina’s shoulders, the strength in those deceptively slim arms making her knees wobble.

The summoner was deposited into Priam’s lap, her back to his chest. Hooking his legs under her knees, Priam spread them apart and reached around to grip the front of her panties. “You can get ‘em fixed,” he said before giving a tug. The lace ripped as if it were nothing more than cobweb between his fingers, and the sheer display of strength from him made Kiran moan in a desperate, almost pitiable way.

“You never were very good with opening presents,” Lucina said in a scolding tone that contradicted her amused expression and the merriment dancing in her eyes. “You have to be gentle, Priam.”

“I am gentle,” he said, his deep voice making Kiran shiver as it resonated through his chest. “Now come on, let’s enjoy our gift.”

Lucina knelt, and Kiran swallowed thickly. She knew what was going to happen next, and she was unable to take her eyes off of the sight of her princess on her knees. Lucina took a moment to adjust Priam’s dick, bringing it around to nudge against the tiny opening that was just barely exposed. Kiran’s body went limp as that hard heat pressed to her hole, and as Lucina’s tongue found her clitoris.

Priam held still, gritting his teeth with the effort. Slick fluid was beginning to leak out around the head of his cock, inviting him to slip inside that tight sleeve. But he held back. It was an unspoken rule, a unanimous agreement between the two of them, that they were always careful with Kiran. No matter how powerful the urge, Priam never gave into the temptation to fuck her as he did Lucina. She was small in stature, and not nearly as strong as her lovers; he kept that fact always in the back of his mind, as did Lucina.

That didn’t mean they couldn’t have their fun, though.

Despite the constant banter between the princess and the swordsman, they were considerate of each other. Lucina alternated suckling on Kiran’s clit with brief darting licks to the underside of Priam’s cock. He moaned in appreciation, one hand reaching out blindly until his fingers interlaced with Lucina’s, his other hand held tightly by Kiran’s. Now and then, Lucina would kiss a languid trail up Priam’s penis, all the way to Kiran’s opening, which she would lavish with attention until Kiran was on the verge of screaming. Then she would travel back up, her tongue dancing playfully around the swollen clit before traveling back down to do it all over again.

Kiran was kept on the edge of climax, torn between wanting to sink down on Priam and wanting to buck up into Lucina’s tongue. With one hand holding Priam’s, she reached down to bury her fingers in blue hair, dislodging the jingling antlers and causing them to fall to the floor. “L- Luci…” she whimpered, biting her lip. “Please…! Please!”

“Please what, Summoner?” Lucina’s smirk was devilish.

“Please… Oooh, please…!”

“You have to say it,” Priam growled into her ear, and Kiran shuddered again.

“L- let me… Oh, please, let me… c- come…”

It built up quickly after that, as Lucina pressed against her clit with passionate intent and Priam’s thumbs rubbed circles around her nipples. With Lucina suckling and Priam biting her neck, she came, shuddering and crying out. Her pussy quivered – Priam could feel it on his cock, making him groan in need as warm fluid dripped down to his scrotum.

“Mmmmnnn… Put her on the bed…” Lucina purred, giving one final kiss to Kiran’s clit as she stood up.

“We just got here,” Priam said. 

“My knees are starting to hurt.” She went to the trunk at the foot of her bed once more, while Priam stood up with Kiran almost totally limp in his arms. He licked and kissed her ear, up and down her neck, at her shoulder, as he sat on the bed with her. Kiran sighed and leaned back against his solid frame, watching with half-lidded eyes as Lucina dug around for something.

Off went the negligee, revealing that Lucina was also bra-less. She was indeed wearing her pink panties, but those were soon discarded as she adjusted a red velvet harness around her waist. “That’s new,” Priam commented, peeking over the top of Kiran’s head.

“I thought it would fit the occasion,” Lucina said, tossing her hair back. “What do you think, Kiran?”

“U- uh, yeah, I, uh…” Kiran was getting the gist of what was about to happen. Attached to the harness, held in Lucina’s hand, was a long, thick silicone phallus. The swirls of red and green, interspersed with a faintly shimmering white, were quite festive, indeed.

“Priam, if you would be so kind…?” Lucina gestured grandly, and Priam grinned.

“Be glad to, princess.”

Kiran yelped as she was once more flipped around, this time to lie on her back. Priam kissed her fiercely, in contrast to the gentle hands that roamed down her body. “W- wait!” she gasped, turning her head, reluctantly, away from his searing lips. “Wha- what about Lucina? We didn’t…”

“Don’t you worry,” Priam murmured against her cheek. “She gets to be the one in the middle this time.”

“O- oh!” Kiran body melted under Priam’s intensity and the fire of Lucina’s gaze. She trembled as Lucina came onto the bed, crawling over to kiss her as Priam’s mouth wandered down to her collarbone.

It was difficult to tell at first whose finger was probing at her entrance, but the slimness of it and the glide of a well-trimmed and manicured nail was a dead giveaway. Then another intrusion, this one thicker, pushed in alongside the first. Kiran held onto both of them, her hands clenching in their hair as her body began responding again. She had just come, but already she was ready to take them again.

They toyed with her, not stretching her too far but spreading her lubrication around. Lucina dipped her hand to her own dripping slit and added her own slickness, while Priam moved down to dip his tongue into Kiran’s tight entrance. The summoner was a moaning mess by the time they shifted again, and she could barely keep herself from coming a second time as Lucina bore down on her.

“Are you ready?” Lucina’s voice was breathy, her eyes hooded. Kiran nodded, and the princess smiled and pecked her lover on the nose. “Alright, here we go…”

The stretch was amazing. The toy was well lubricated, and it slid inside easily, meeting little resistance as it parted her walls. Kiran moaned wordlessly, her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide as Lucina angled herself to penetrate deep in one smooth thrust.

“Nnnh, good…” Lucina was saying, her voice barely above a whisper.

“Ah, L- Luci! Lucina! Aaah!”

“So beautiful… You’re stretching so prettily around me.”

“And now, you’ll do the same for me.”

Lucina’s eyes widened slightly as Priam settled behind her. “P- Priam…” she moaned, her voice a warning. He gripped her hips, kneeling behind her, taking just a moment to find her vaginal opening before lining himself up.

“You’ve teased me long enough,” he growled. Lucina gasped, panicking a little, worried that he would slam inside and force her deeper into Kiran…

“A- AH!” Instead, he pulled her back onto him. The toy dragged along Kiran’s walls as it was pulled halfway out, but Kiran’s whimper was drowned out by Lucina’s keening wail. Priam hadn’t stretched her beforehand, and he was huge, like a battering ram forcing its way inside. Somehow, without her noticing, he had grabbed the bottle of oil that she had discarded after lubing up the dildo. He was slick and hard, gliding inside despite the resistance from her body. He fisted a handful of her hair, forcing her backward into an arch and starting up a pace of shallow but forceful thrusts.

“Now who’s the toy?” he laughed. “Goddess, you’re taking it pretty well. Ungh… Looks like I might split you in half…”

And it felt that way, too. Lucina felt heat rising in her chest, to her face, nearly blinding her as she was lowered into Kiran’s outspread arms. Her cunt was stretched wide and filled deeply, Priam working his way in until she could feel his balls slapping her ass. The thought would have been funny, had she not been full to the brim. She swore that she could feel it in her stomach.

Kiran angled herself so she could wrap her legs around Lucina’s waist, and this gave Priam all the leverage he needed to start driving against her, using Lucina to fuck the summoner senseless. Lucina was just able to hold herself up on her knees, preventing the dildo from going too far into Kiran’s tight snatch.

“Pr- Priam!” she gasped. “Th- the box…!”

“Yeah, it’s tight…” Priam gasped.

“No, you—you idiot! The vibes!” Judging by his low chuckle, he had known exactly what she’d been talking about. Lucina could have smacked him if he hadn’t been balls deep in her right then. Nonetheless, he reached over and pulled the small wooden box onto the bed, opening it and fishing for the little bullet vibes that Lucina had stashed away.

Kiran came immediately, as soon as the pink vibrator was pressed between her clit and Lucina’s pelvis. The tremors started in her thighs, spreading outward until she was shrieking and gripping the bedspread beneath her. Lucina pressed the button to lower the intensity, but she never pulled out, and it was wonderful. The stretch deep inside never let up, never gave her any mercy, and she was left a quivering puddle beneath her lovers.

Priam was close, but he wanted to see Lucina lose it first. He pressed the blue vibe to her front, nestling it in the folds of the harness, and pressed down with all of his strength. Catching on, Kiran pushed upward, biting back a broken moan as the dildo sank fully inside of her but too dazed now to care. Lucina found herself clinging to Kiran, sucking on a pert nipple to silence herself as Priam slammed into her over and over again. Then, changing his mind, Priam reached down and untied himself.

His climax washed over him, and he held onto Lucina’s hips, his fingers digging in hard enough to bruise. Lucina gasped, bucked against him, and then cried out into Kiran’s mouth as she tumbled down with him. Hot seed flooded her belly, and her inner walls trembled, milking him for all he was worth, his cock twitching and nudging against the tight opening to her womb. The jolt of pain that hit her cervix made it all the better, and she screamed and screamed as they came together, trapped in Priam’s arms as the summoner squeezed her breasts.

Her senses returned slowly. By that time, she realized that Kiran and Priam were on either side of her, and she was lying on her back. “Gods…” she sighed. “That was…”

“Spectacular? Yeah, I know.” Priam nuzzled under her chin, and she playfully rapped him on the head.

“There’s just one more thing to do,” Kiran said, and Lucina cracked an eye open to look at her.

“What’s that?”

With a mischievous smirk, Kiran ducked down and pushed Lucina’s legs apart. The princess closed her eyes as a warm tongue bathed her abdomen. “Oh, Kiki…” The seldom-used nickname caught in her throat as Kiran reached her lower lips and used her thumbs to spread them apart. Priam rose up on his elbow to watch as Kiran licked at the seed leaking out of Lucina’s stretched hole.

“Always wanted to see you eat her out like this,” Priam said with a half-smile on his face.

“Watch all you like,” Kiran mumbled, holding Lucina’s hips to keep her from squirming too much. She withdrew and wiped her lips on the back of her arm, smiling down at Lucina and then leaning over to kiss Priam.

“Mm. I guess I just tasted myself.” Priam winced, wiping at his tongue with the bedspread.

“Now that, I would love to see,” Lucina said sleepily. “You, giving yourself head… You would look like a cat licking its privates.”

“I wonder how that would work…” With the way Priam was looking down at himself, the girls could see that he was seriously contemplating the prospect.

“Uh, how about I get us clean!” Kiran said, hopping out of bed on wobbly legs to retrieve a wet cloth from the washbasin.

When they were all cleaned up and dressed again (or, in Priam’s case, undressed), Lucina had one more event planned. “Holiday pudding,” she announced, passing around small plates of a cake-like substance filled with dried fruit. “They do this every year in Nohr. I, ah, had to ask Peri to make it for me. I’m not such a good cook.” She took a seat on the bed in between the other two.

“Not such a good cook? Are you kidding? Don’t sell yourself short.” Priam took a large bite of the pudding, hardly chewing before he swallowed, and Lucina smiled gratefully at him. “You’re not just not good, you’re _terrible_!” Her smile fell. “I’ve never come so close to death as when you prepared that lasagna.”

With a scowl, Lucina punched him on the arm. Kiran giggled. “You’re not that bad, Luci,” she said soothingly.

“Hey, you’re a princess,” Priam said, rubbing his arm. “You’re supposed to act like it.”

“Maybe you’re rubbing off on me,” Lucina said with a shrug. “Surely the great Priam, the ‘Radiant Descendant’, wouldn’t be hurt by a little thing like me?”

Priam just shoveled more pudding into his mouth.

They ate in comfortable, satiated silence. “Well, I didn’t get anything,” Lucina said at last, setting aside her empty plate. “Kiran, did you find it?”

“Find what?” Priam asked.

“Nope,” Kiran said. “Priam, I guess you got…” She trailed off as she saw Priam’s equally empty plate. “Uh, Luci, did you have it put in?”

“That’s the custom,” Lucina said, her face pale as she stared at Priam. “Priam, didn’t you find a coin in your pudding?”

“A coin?” Priam frowned. “Why would I find a thing like that?”

“It’s… the custom in Nohr,” Kiran said, her own face mirroring Lucina’s shocked dismay. “You put a coin or a ring or something into pudding, and then whoever finds it…”

“Well, I had planned for the finder to fetch bath water for us,” Lucina said. “But, Priam, you really didn’t find a coin?”

Now Priam was flushing, looking back and forth between the two women. “Uh, no. I didn’t. What kind of sick dastard puts a coin into food, anyhow?”

“What kind of sick dastard eats without chewing?!” Lucina blurted out. “Priam, you swallowed it!”

“Hey, maybe one of you did!”

“We don’t eat like starving animals!”

“OK, that’s it!” Kiran barked, standing up. “Priam, you’re going to the infirmary. No arguments!”

“But…!”

“Now, Priam!” She was smaller in stature than Priam, but her fierceness cowed him. He nodded.

“Yeah, OK,” he said meekly.

“He can’t go like he is,” Lucina said. “All he wore here was that ridiculous mistletoe!”

“Just lend him something,” Kiran said.

“I can just go back to the barracks and…”

“No, you need the infirmary now,” Kiran said worriedly. She grabbed a red velvet robe hanging on a peg nearby and held it out. “Oh, too small…”

“Right. So, I’ll just…”

Kiran and Lucina gave him A Look, and Priam fell silent. Then they gave each other a different Look, and his heart sank.

A minute later, Kiran emerged wearing Lucina’s robe; Lucina came out in a more modest nightgown; and Priam followed in Kiran’s reindeer onesie. It was a tight fit, but the looseness of the design covered him adequately.

“Come along, Rudolph,” Lucina snickered. “Let’s get you to the vet.”

“Shut up.” Priam followed Kiran down the hall, his floppy antlers jingling all the way. 


End file.
